Loki's girlfriend
by toonanimefan
Summary: Loki's on the avenger team as his long over due sentence by Odin, along with Bucky, Vision, both of the twins, Rodney, Sam/Falcon, Peter Parker/Spiderman...there's a new hero that's going to be joining the team who has a tragedy in her life. Warnings:mentions of bullying, depression and a few other things.
1. Prelude

**Author's note: Alright so this story is going to be about Loki being on earth for a couple months now with the Avengers serving as one of them for redemption (this was a sentence from Odin). While this is happening they're supposed to be getting a new avenger, a teenaged (17) girl with strange powers along with her brother and single mother (they don't have any powers). Please enjoy…Warning- There will be a gay character mentioned, along with bullying and a few other things. I don't own Avengers or any of the Marvel movies.**

 **Prelude-**

A couple months before coming into the picture as a new avenger, Suzie Lawn was just an average teenager, well as average as a teenager with peculiar super powers could be. She is raised with her older brother Thaddeus by their single mother.

She's had her powers for as long as she could remember but when she reached six grade in middle school she was bullied for having powers by the other kids.

The only person in school that was ever nice to her, was her best friend Oscar Roberts, but things weren't easy for him either because he was bullied too since he likes guys.

Something bad happened to Suzie that we'll find out about eventually but not now. Let's just say that whatever it was, it made Suzie depressed….

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Well how'd you like it so far? Eventually Loki and Suzie will fall for each other (spoiler) which explains the title. Just so you're up to speed Bucky Barns, the twins (Pietro is alive), Rodney, Sam/Falcon, Ant Man (sometimes), Vision and Peter Parker/Spiderman (Tom is my spiderman) is living in the Avenger tower. I didn't see some of these movies but I know a little about them, let's just say most of that did not happen including some stuff that I know happened in Civil War. I watched some of A.O.U but not all so let's pretend that both of the twins are alive. Also I'm having Frigga be alive because this is fanfiction anything is possible. Also let's say that Bruce didn't end up on some alien planet or something. Please R &R. Oh and please check out the voting poll that I have on my Profile.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey here's the first actually chapter! Warning: depressed character. I don't own Avengers or the Marvel movies.**

 **Chapter 1-**

It's been a couple of months since Loki's been an avenger for being sentenced by Odin for redemption and has been doing it well so far.

He's gotten to know the newer avengers with the help of Thor. Bruce also had to meet some new people since disappearing for a little while after A.O.U.

Today they were all called to Shield by Fury for an important matter.

-Shield Base-

"Alright all you idiots we have a new team member for you." Fury says once everyone is in the room.

"Willingly I hope director?" Steve asks

"Sort of Captain, her mother asked for us to let her join, keep her entertained."

"Wait does that mean this new hero is around my age?" Peter asks (he's dressed in casual clothes, everyone on the team knows his identity)

"She's 17 Peter, you're 15 almost 16…..but I'm sure you'll get along with her normal brother who will be staying with all of you along with her mother. Before you protest, they don't have anywhere else to go, so be nice." Fury warned and then looked directly at Loki.

"Why are you looking at me?" Loki asks

"I'm looking at you because I don't want you to mess with them with your magic, especially your new teammate who just recently went through a tragedy a few months ago."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Agent Hill?"

"They're here."

"Bring them in." Turns to the avengers, "Behave! All of you."

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: How was it so far? I hope you liked it, do any of you think you can guess what the new hero's tragedy is? R &R please, and check out my voting poll.**


End file.
